Una inocente travesura
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: El simple hecho de limpiar un desastre causado por tu imperativa novia no es aburrido si estas con la persona adecuada.


Hola chicos Hace mucho no escribía acá, les traigo algo que salio de mi loca imaginacion... Nah~ mentiras, fue algo que salió mientras hablaba con el mapache conocida como mi "esposa" Pero bueh~espero lo disfruten.

Cross Ange ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ya quisiera. Disfruten.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Yuri

* * *

Un día nuevo se cernía sobre el nuevo mundo creado desde la extinción de Embryo a manos de Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi mejor conocida como Ange, la única conductora digna del Villkiss, aquel para-mail que destruyo el mundo una vez.

Esta chica en cuestión se encontraba ahora mismo limpiando los pasillos del increíblemente grande palacio de la princesa dragón.

Ange, una linda chica de cabellos rubios cortos de los cuales sobresalían unos mechones rebeldes en la parte de su flequillo. Creando una hermosa mirada se encontraban esos ojos borgoña que encajaban perfecto con las fracciones de su rostro.

Mientras tanto en su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, por algo el fallecido Embryo y el desaparecido Tusk deseaban con tanta ansiedad poseer, aunque al final solo el humano lo logró. La figura de la rubia era realmente deseable, tanto para hombres como mujeres.

Sus hombros rígidos y planos se encontraban cubiertos por la parte superior del uniforme del antiguo Arsenal. Mas aparte la misma capa que antes su general, Jill, tambien conocida como Alektra, poseía. Incluso con los mismos detalles en morado, guinda y las hombreras amarillas. Esto se unía con la mini-falda negra tan característica de ella junto, una cauda blanca con el mismo estilo del uniforme. Adjuntas a esta estaban las clásicas calcetas verdes y las clásicas botas blancas.

¿Cómo es que la heroína de 64 mundos paralelos se encontrara realizando las tareas básicas de todo un castillo? La respuesta era simple. Le volvió a seguir el juego a Hilda, aquella norma que sin duda la traía de cabeza. Pero que se le va a hacer, si despues de todo para la ex-princesa del primero imperio Misurugi valió la pena…

— _Vamos Ange…—insistía una chica pelirroja, sus cabellera se encontraba suelta. Como forma de remate sus ojos lavanda miraban fijamente a los ojos borgoña de la mencionada._

 _—_ _Hilda… No hagas ese gesto que me dan ganas de demostrarte mi amor de nuevo—dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras terminaba de vestirse al igual que ella._

 _—_ _Eso lo haces cada vez que me miras, me sonreís, me hablas y me das un simple roce. —declaró con una sonrisa simple. —Y creeme que despues de lo que me ha costado tenerte es más que suficiente._

 _—_ _De no ser porque conozco tu cuerpo mejor que el mío propio diría que estás en tu periodo._

 _—_ _¡Ange! —ahora fue el turno de la rubia de sonreír. Pero no contó con que la norma se abalanzara sobre ella y uniera sus labios._

 _—_ _Entonces me ayudarás ¿Princesa Defectuosa? —pregunto sonriente al ver el estado idiotizado de la antigua princesa después del beso._

 _—_ _Mou~ te aprovechas de lo mucho que te quiero norma engreída_

 _—_ _¿Para que te digo que no sí, sí?_

 _—_ _Sos una tramposa._

—Se aprovechan de mi nobleza…—mascullo mientras recogía los vidrios rotos.

— ¿Nobleza? ¿Qué nobleza? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era nada más ni nada menos que la aclamada Hilda. Aquella norma ahora mismo usaba el mismo uniforme que Ange exceptuando la capa.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —pregunto contrariada de encontrársela ahí.

—Pues pasaba por aquí y dije ¿Por qué no ayudar a Ange? —dijo virando la vista.

—Esa ni vos te la crees—dijo escéptica.

— ¡Es la verdad!

—Y como siempre negando lo evidente—puso una sonrisa maliciosa y junto su cara con la suya—Sabía que en fondo eras un lindo pastelito cubierto de merengue.

—Ca-Cállate o me voy Ita-hime—dijo sonrojada reclamando su espacio personal.

—Aw… adoro tu Tsunderismo…

—Listo me voy…

La rubia quedo estática y con los ojos como platos, juro que ahora mismo su boca podría haber tocado el piso de lo abierta que estaba.

— ¡hey! Espera—le abrazó por la espalda—perdón, perdón Hilda… Quédate conmigo ¿sí?

—Está bien, está bien, pero no lo hago por vos si no porque parte de la culpa es mía.

—Oh pero vamos que lo disfrutaste…—dijo burlonamente mientras terminaba de recoger los vidrios.

—Pero no me gusto que te llevaras toda la responsabilidad cuando la idea fue mía. Yo merecía el castigo.

—Sabes que soy un pan de Dios.

—Ange, "Dios" es Embryo pero en caso de que lo dijeras metafóricamente, ni eso. Sos una de las personas que considero más adecuadas para ser el anticristo. If you know what I mean…

— ¡Hey! —reclamo con falso enojo. —Sabes, esa escoba me lleva mirando desde hace 2 horas y justo ahora me planteo tocarla como se debe, pero es demasiado impura para mis perfectas manos.

— Exacto, vos sos solo mía, no te compartiré con la escoba—dijo mientras le abrazaba.

—Meh~— le restó importancia al asunto y se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja. — La escoba me quiere más que vos—hizo un falso puchero

— ¡Esa escoba te miente! —dijo haciendo una mueca de indignación, que siendo sinceros, se veía más falsa que las elecciones democráticas. — ¡Yo te quiero mucho más que esa fácil limpia polvo!

—No sé si creerte a ti o a ella—dijo haciendo una cara de completo dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho simulando que le dolía el corazón. Nadie creería eso...

—Soy tu novia, creeme que yo te quiero con todo el corazón—a excepción de la pelirroja ahí presente.

—Oh Dios mío—exclamo con total asombro.

Hubo un silencio donde ambas chicas solo se veían directamente a los ojos.

—¿Ya me crees?—pregunto esperanzada.

—Ñoh

—Me has dejado por esa Bulimicaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa ToT—dijo con un dramatismo digno de mala telenovela.

—YEEEAP—dijo Ange sin una pizca de remordimiento y una sonrisa aparentemente inocente. Pero tanto la pelirroja como nosotros sabemos que no es así.

—Maldita sea esa Bulimicaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa—mas aun así Hilda prefiere seguir el divague.

Después de un efímero duelo de miradas ambas norma rieron a mas no poder.

—Ya ayúdame a limpiar—pidió con cara suplicante una vez calmada la risa.

—Hm...—La mirada de Hilda se paso por la chica y el artefacto de limpieza conocido como escoba— Solo si dejas a esa Bulimicaanorexicagolfazorraresbalosa

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Hilda.

—¡Hecho!—dijo y la sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja se ensanchó.

Ella era nada mas ni nada menos que la mejor mail-raider después de Ange y Salamandine. Ella no haría nada que no captase su atención si no o tenía que recibir una buena recompensa.

—Pero antes...—tomo la muñeca de Ange para acercarse más y unir sus labios en un tierno y casto beso.—... Me llevo esto como recuerdo en lo que terminamos.

—Jaja, vos no cambias linda—le guiñó el ojo y le beso la frente para después ir por las bolsas para todo el concreto que habían tirado.

Sin duda la travesura de Hilda era poco inusual además de arriesgada pero para Ange valió la pena.


End file.
